Days of Note Passing
by SpazzPants
Summary: Okay, this is your typical note passing with the Cullens. It is years after Bella is changed. I couldn't make it work any other way for me. I'm not going to ask you to review it because that's annoying. AM I right? No crack pairings. All normal onesALL OO
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've seen hudreds of these and I wanted to make one myself

Okay, I've seen hudreds of these and I wanted to make one myself. I hope it's funny. If not, then tell me and give me suggestions. Okay, here I go!

DISCLAIMER: The Twilight series is owned by Stephenie Meyer and no one else.

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italic: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Japser**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

Wow, I was so bored. I mean, how many times can one endure the torture of 1500's literature? Not the books, those were good. But the lessons are completely insane.

I was just about to finish my doodle and start a new one when a folded piece of paper hit my elbow.

I opened it up and read the note writen there.

_Doodleing again?_

**Yes, I am so bored.**

Well, I can understand. This class is very boring.

_Excedingly._

**Yeah, and it's only the first day. And isn't it weird that all six of us are in the same class?**

_**I couldn't care less. Isn't it a good thing?**_

_**Rose, be nice.**_

_**Just making a point.**_

**Doodlecakes...**

_What?_

**I want doodlecakes.**

What's a doodlecake?

**I don't know. I'm being random.**

**Well, it's not like we can eat anything anyway.**

**Well, nothing but our smexy lovers.**

_**That's disturbing.**_

**Don't say it's not true.**

_Smexy?_

**What? Am I not smexy?**

_No, you are. it's just a strange word._

**Random, remember?**

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with some beach blonde tramp and she's probaly getting frisky...

_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

_Emmett, you know this song?_

_**Heck yeah! You don't?**_

_I do._

Bella, he said I do! He has to finish the verse! And kiss you!

_Sigh Fine. And he don't know..._

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive...**

**Carved my name into his leather seats...**

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights...**_

Slashed a whole in all four tires...

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

_That was weird._

It was. But it was fun.

**Was it?**

_Alice, what was with the kiss thing?_

A rule of note passing.

**Since when?**

Since I just made it.

**Okay then...**

_**Hey Eddie-poo?**_

_Emmett why did you just call me that?_

_**I'm bored.**_

_Oh, well what did you want? And don't call me that again._

_**I already told you. I'm bored.**_

**Well, here's something to think about. Have you noticed that he sways when he talks? Like, all the time?**

_Who?_

**You.**

Eddie-poo? No he doesn't.

_Stop calling me that!_

_**Why? It's funny Eddie-poo.**_

**She's right. It is.**

**Smexy Eddie-poo. I like it.**

_**That's disturbing, Bella.**_

_**I agree.**_

**Me too.**

I think it cute. She's got a nick-name for him now.

**Thank you Alice.**

_Yes, thank you, Alice. Buty how did we get from the topic of me swaying to me being smexy?_

**A) Because you are. And B), who said we were done with that topic yet?**

_**But Eddie-poo doesn't sway.**_

**I know.**

**Then why did you say he did?**

**Sarcasium.**

_**The Queen of it since she got changed.**_

**Thank you Rosalie.**

_**Whatever.**_

_Okay, but who were you you talking about, love?_

**You havn't noticed? Look up front.**

_You mean Mr. Valouciour?_

**Doi. It's so funny too. Sometimes, he even starts bouncing.**

_**Like now for instance?**_

**Exactly. You mean to tell me you guys never noticed? I live with a bunch of blind vampires! Go figure!**

_We've taken this class to many times. You stop noticing what the teacher does after a few years._

**Whatever you say Eddie-poo.**

_I really wish you wouldn't call me that._

**But it's fun! And it's your nickname!**

_Sigh Why was I cursed with this name?_

**Because you were. So get over it.**

The bell rang ending our day of not passing. It had been fun.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, I got a review saying to continue it so I will. Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italics: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Jasper**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

Day 2

He moved to Edgar Allen Poe's work after one day? What a weird teacher…

**Weren't we JUST doing 1500's lit. yesterday?**

_That's what I thought we'd being doing again today. But I read him mind before class just to check._

POE IS IMMORTAL

_Power to the words, sister dearest._

**FIGHT THE POWER POE!**

**We're reading the Black Cat again? They do the same one every year.**

_**I love this one. It's about a kitty!**_

**That gets its eye gouged out by its own master.**

_**WHAT?!?!?!?! *tear***_

_**Thanks soooo much Bella.**_

_Bella, apologize before he breaks the desk!_

**OH GOD! I'm SORRY EMMETT! *Hugglez***

_**Yay! I'm a little teapot pot short and stout.**_

**HERE IS MY HANDLE AND HERE IS MY SPOUT**

When I get all steamed up I will shout

_**Tip me over and pour me out!**_

_**You are all retards.**_

**But we are retards who have fun!**

I second that motion!

**Motion moved!**

_**Still retards.**_

_**Rose, be nice. *pout* you're killing our fun.**_

She's just mad she didn't get to sing with us. Killjoy!

**Smexy Edward?**

_*****__Sigh__*****__ Yes, Bella?_

**CAN WE HAVE SEX TONIGHT?**

You can! I foresee it!

**Yay! Let's go home RIGHT NOW.**

_We can't._

**Damn it! And I'm such a good cock-tease too.**

_O.o That's…….sexy._

**Success!**

**Can we move on? I'm getting turned on….**

_**Yeah, this is disturbing.**_

_**This is fun.**_

ALEX: YOU"RE ALL FREAKS!

**GO AWAY ALEX! IF YOU DO I"LL KISS YOU!**

ALEX: *LEAVES*

……_You're not REALLY going to kiss him, are you?_

SOMEONE'S JEALOUS

**Maybe I will, MAYBE I won't. What are you going to do to keep me yours, Eddie-poo???**

_Good God._

**YOU'RE COMING UP WITH REASONS.**

_**GOOD GOD, YOU'RE DRAGGING IT OUT.**_

GOOD GOD IT'S THE CHANGING OF THE SEASONS. 

**IT FEELS SO RIGHT, SO FOLLOW ME HOME**

**AND JUST FAKE IT**

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

**YEAH JUST FAKE IT**

WOAH OHOOH YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING HIPOCRITE

**YES! WE ROCK!**

HELL YEAH!

……**PAIN………**

Aw, my poor Jaspy-waspy. He was in pain all throughout our awesome movie.

**DO YOU WANT A HUG JASPER???**

…**.PAIN……**

……………………………………_.This is wrong._

**On sooo many levels.**

So true. *kiss Jasper*

……**..*smiles***

_**Can we get on?**_

_**I'm so left out! The Teddy Bear is not supposed to be left out! *tear***_

**I****'M SORRY EMMETT! *HUGGLEZ***

The bell rang then. Until tomorrow……


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I HAD to continue. I have an obsession…..

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italics: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Jasper**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

Day 3

**Dang this guy moves fast! These poor kids are all going to fail.**

_**Except us!**_

So true…

_You're all malicious._

**Price of living for eternity.**

_I married you again why?_

**Cuz I'm an awesome cock-tease and sex addict!**

_Oh yeah._

_**You two are freaks.**_

**Can we move on? You're emotions are insane.**

NEW TOPIC

**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle,**

_Don't you ever get tired of singing?_

_**NEVER!**_

Life is a maze, and love is a riddle.

_**I don't know where to go, I can't do it alone**_

_**I've tried.**_

**And I don't know why.**

**Join in pwease Sexy Eddie-poo!**

_Fine. I'm just a little girl lost in the moment._

**I'm so scared, but I don't show it!**

**I can't figure it out**

It's bringing me down

**I know**

_I've got to let it go,_

_**And just enjoy the show.**_

_**I will say this again. You are all retards.**_

**Hey, you sang too.**

_**Whatever.**_

_**Rose, be nice.**_

Omg, Emmett, you are going to say 'Rose be nice' in everyone of our notes!

**ZA???!!!**

_**I AGREE! ZA???!!!!**_

You have already.

_**Emmett, keep your mouth shut.**_

**ROSE BE NICE**

_**SHUT UP YOU BELLA SKANK**_

_Rose be nice._

_**Edward, you Gary-stu shut up.**_

Rose be nice!

_**Shut up freaks!**_

**Rose be nice.**

_**Quiet sappy loser!**_

_**ROSE BE NICE!**_

_**Grrr….fine.**_

That was fun.

ALEX: I NEVER GOT A KISS

**I LIED NOW LEAVE LOSER**

ALEX: I WILL TELL THE TEACHER

**No you won't. Cuz if you do I won't have sex with you in the janitors closet.**

ALEX: R-REALLY?

**Sure thing. Now can you please leave?**

ALEX: OKAY BELLA

*laughs* That was cruel, Bella.

**It worked.**

**Bella, you've made Eddie-poo extremely jealous and self-loathing.**

**I'm sorry Edward! We'll have awesome sex the moment we get home! Okay?**

_No we won't…_

**What? Why????????**

_I'm going to the Volturi and asking them to kill me._

Ugh, not this again.

_**Bella, just tie him down. I'll help.**_

_I WILL NOT BE RESTRAINED_

_**I'M STRONGER AND BETTER THAN YOU**_

**AND WHILE EMMETT HOLDS YOU DOWN I WILL HAVE AWESOME SEX WITH YOU**

_**We need to leave this topic. **_

The bell is ringing in two seconds so.

And then rang the bell.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL. EXCEPT ALEX. HE'S MINE.

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italics: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Jasper**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

_Italic Underline: Renesme_

CAPS LOCK: ALEX

Day 4

**DOODLE CAKE**

ZA???

**It's the return of the DOODLE CAKE**

_You need a psych test._

**How rude to say that to your wife even after that awesome—**

_**NO! NO SEX TALK!**_

**WHY NOT???**

_**Because sex talk is for whores.**_

_**Rose be nice.**_

He said it again!

**You all are so bipolar. Well except Rosalie. She's always annoyed/mad.**

Jasper is ALREADY nice.

**And truthful.**

_**Bella is ruling the note! That's not fair!**_

_Then just don't let her have it._

Hey Rosalie?

_**Yes Alice?**_

DID YOU AND EMMETT HAVE AWESOME SEX LAST NIGHT LIKE YOU USED TO???

_**LMAO!**_

_**I hate you Alice.**_

NO ONE HATES ME.

_**Rose, can we have sex tonight and destroy our house????? I 3 you so much!**_

_MOMMY! DADDY!_

**WTF?**

_WTF?_

WTF?

**WTF?**

_**WTF?**_

_**WTF?**_

_WTF?_

**Watch your mouth young lady!**

_What are you doing here?_

_I got moved up a few grades._

**My baby's a genius!**

She'll be amazingly popular.

_**Popular!**_

You're going to be popular!

**I'll teach you the proper ploys,**

_**When you talk to boys.**_

**Little ways to flirt and flounce.**

_I'll show you what shoes to wear,_

How to fix your hair.

_Everything that really counts to be,_

**POPULAR!**

OMG! EDDIE-POO SANG!

**PRAY TO THE GODS!**

_**We're all bubbleheads.**_

**DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTER A BUBBLEHEAD????**

_**Maybe. If I did?**_

_Not smart Emmett. Parental instincts. *glare*_

_**This is gonna be good.**_

God, where's the popcorn???

**We don't eat, and Bella is dangerously pissed.**

She's fine; half her power is abstinence from blood. Remember?

………***sulk***

**Don't get me off topic!**

_I'm a bubblehead??_

_**Jeez Bella! She's just as nuts as you!**_

**WHAT'S A GOOD PUNISHMENT FOR EMMETT SO I DON"T KILL HIM!?**

_A dare?_

**Good one! Emmett, your punishment is a dare!**

_**Bring it on, Mommy. Better make it good.**_

**For the next 30 hunting trips, you are not allowed to have a bear! At ALL!!!!**

……You're evil!

**Thank you!**

_**Rip his soul out why don't you??**_

_We don't have souls._

_**SHUT UP CRYBABY.**_

_*tear*_

……………_**I hate you Bella.**_

**You've brought it upon yourself.**

_**Well…………EDWARD**_

_What, Emmett?_

_**BELLA'S BEEN SLEEPING AROUND THROUGH ONLINE CHATS AND SHIT.**_

o.O

**O.o**

_**o.O**_

_O.o_

_You-you do?_

**No.**

_WHAT IS THIS SITE??? WHO ARE THESE MEN?????_

**No site, and no one! Emmett's a liar!**

_I believe my brother!_

This is better than cable or a soap opera!

**OVER YOUR WIFE???**

…_..yes._

**DIVORCE. *THROWS RING AT EDWARDS HEAD***

_**Haha! Lmao!**_

_THAT WAS MY MOTHERS!_

**WHO DIED A CENTURY AGO!**

_OUR FANS ARE RIGHT! YOU ARE A WHORE!_

Then the bell rang interrupting our fight.

OWO! DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL. EXCEPT ALEX. HE'S MINE. AND ISLA. SHE BELONGS TO EPICINASITY101! (MY BIFFLE OR ONE OF THEM)

DISCLAIMER 2: The song of the chapter is Adelaide's Lament belonging to Frank Loesser

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italics: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Jasper**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

_Italic Underline: Renesme_

CAPS LOCK: ALEX

lower case: isla

Day 5

BELLA ARE YOU REALLY DIVORCING EDDIE-POO???

**MAYBE**

_**I heard he got a new girlfriend.**_

**WHAT THE FUCK????**

_**Yeah, her name is Isla.**_

_**What you gonna do about it Bella?**_

**I'm gonna stay calm.**

_I have a new person in this note passing. Meet, Isla._

hi there.

Hi Isla! Nice to meet ya!

nice to meet you too.

I heard you're Eddie's new gal.

uh, yeah. I guess.

***glares are Alice and Isla***

_**Edward! Have you had sex with this new human Isla?????**_

_Why are you so rude?_

_**That would be a yes.**_

……uhhhhhhhhhhh

_It's a no, Emmett._

**Sounds like he's lying to me.**

**Wow. You're really ticked Bella. You should calm down.**

**Oh bite me.**

um…i have malaxophobia.

**Wow. You sure know how to pick 'em Eddie boy.**

_She's average. You're insane._

**The average unmarried female,**

Basically insecure.

_**Due to some long frustration may react.**_

**With psychosomatic symptoms,**

Difficult to endure

_**Affecting the upper respiratory tract.**_

That is so Bella's song. Cuz she's waiting around for that plain little band of gold (again!)

**Shut up Alice!**

…again?

_Ignore my sister. She's a little insane._

...well, okay.

**Edward, she's hesitant about being here.**

wait, how did he know that?

_Jasper has a way of knowing what others are feeling. He's sensitive to it. _

….this paper is weird….

_What do you mean?_

…….don't laugh. but the corners are really sharp and are scaring me…..

**W.O.W. **

_Be nice Bella Bella Dancerella._

_**LMAO!**_

_**This is such a soap opera. Not real life.**_

Too bad we're not seeing as masquerade.

**What did you just call me, you HOMO???**

…………….um…..this is scaring me…….

**She's scared of everything Edward! At least with me I wasn't afraid of ANYTHING!**

Bella, watch yourself.

**Don't tell me to watch myself, Alice! All I want is Edward back! But he decided to go get a new girlfriend! So where does that leave me? Alone for the rest of my life?**

_Bella?_

**Don't start with me Edward! You're the one who was mad at me first! You're at blame!**

_Bella?_

**WHAT EDWARD???!!!**

_I'm sorry._

**I DON'T CARE-Wait, what?**

_It worked Isla._

really? then i can leave now?

_If you want._

thanks Edward. bye

_bye._

_WTF? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???_

ALEX: I THOUGHT YOU AND BELLA WERE A THING FOR LIKE, EVER EDWARD.

_Now's not a good time Alex._

ALEX: OH, SORRY MAN. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

**Edward, if you do not tell me what the hell is going on RIGHT NOW I swear to Christ-**

_Isla had seen me sulking after class yesterday and wanted to help me out. So she agreed to pretend to date me against her own fears. I didn't think you guys would scare her that much. Anyway, it worked and so, yeah._

_**Woah. I TOTTALLY did NOT see that coming.**_

**You wanted to make me jealous istead of just us apologizing to each other? Well, it worked, but…**

_So, Bella. Will you marry me?_

Aw! Say yes Bella! Say yes!

**YES!! I WILL! AND I'M SORRY TOO!**

_MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK TOGETHER! YAY!!!!!_

_**This is all wayyyy to sappy and annoying.**_

_**ROSE BE NICE.**_

LMAO!

**LMAO!**

_**LMAO!**_

_LMAO!_

_LMAO!_

**LMAO!**

And that's the end of this chapter. If you want, in your review, name an song for next chapter!

If you do, you'll have a guest appearance!

And sorry for not posting yesterday, my computer was being ridiculously slow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is late. I am typing at 8:30. So pardon if it SUCKS I review your reviews, (hahaha) and I have decided that I will put one of your songs in the next day as I already know the song for this chapter. And I loved the idea for the teacher to get the note. BTW, the song is Best Friend By Toybox, if u want 2 listen. This could get interesting….

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL SM'S. EXCEPT ALEX AND THE SUB TEACHER.

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Underline: Alice

_**Bold Italics: Emmett**_

**Bold Underline: Jasper**

_**Bold Italic Underline: Rosalie**_

_Italic Underline: Renesme_

CAPS LOCK: ALEX

Day 6

**He's my best friend**

_Best of All best friends._

Do you have a best friend too?

_**She tickles in my tummy!**_

_**He's so yummy yummy!**_

**You should get a best friend too.**

OMG! EDDIE-POO SANG!

**HOLY CRAPELS! ARE YOU SICK??**

**He's fine. He just doesn't want to be forced any more.**

**I say we give Jasper the note every other time.**

…**.why?**

Cuz you're always left out!

…**.am not…**

_**Are too!**_

**Why are you assuming this?**

_Because they are bored._

…**.you're right.**

_I usually am._

_**Don't be conceited!**_

**Being conceited is bad.**

**Yeah, it leads to awful sex.**

**Why are you so obsessed over sex?**

**Because I can be. MWAHAHAHA**

ALEX: YOU KEEP LYING TO ME. NOW I AM TELLING.

**You're a two year old.**

"Mr. Valoucior! The Cullens and the Hales are all passing notes around!" Alex had his hand high in the air holding the note.

Mr. Valoucior turned around from whatever he was writing on the board and glared at Alex. Everyone in the class was snickering.

"Why are you interrupting my class, Alex?" he asked.

"Well, the Cullens and the Hales are passing notes around everyday and insulting me."

Mr. Valoucior sighed. "Let me see it."

Alex brought it up. The teacher read it.

"WTF? What is wrong with you kids? And how you get it from one side of the room to the other when you sit on opposite sides?"

"We throw them." Edward admitted sarcastically dropping his head in shame and sighing.

I held in my laughter.

The teach was quiet for a moment. "Well, since you all get perfect grades, I don't care. Go ahead. But Bella, I suggest some therapy."

"Got….it….sir!"

**That was so wrong Bella.**

**Not as wrong as Edwards LIE! I'm mean come on! Throwing them? Funny love.**

_Thank you love._

**So much love in you two.**

**Thank you.**

_**Are you having sex tonight Bella?**_

**Why do you force that on me?!**

**She's a fri****cken ticken time bomb! Holy shit!**

_**Omg, Japser SWORE.**_

…**..So?**

You never swear lovey!

***crying***

_Bella we don't cry, love._

**I can cry on the inside!**

_Thanks a lot Emmett. You're so helpful._

**He's pissed at you right now.**

……_..quiet._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DONE!


	7. Chapter 7

It's NICKNAME AND GAY DAY. List of nicknames:

Edward=Tedward

Bella=Belly-ana

Rosalie=Roselaya

Emmett=Emmerz

Alice=Allie-ace

Jasper= Jazz-ay

Renesme= Renee-nay!

And I'm doing a new format. Several of my friends say it gets confusing so from now on I'm going to put the initial before what they say. Bella =B, Edward= Ed, Emmett=Em, an dso on and so forth. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer; The Antidote owned by jandco (an author here on FanFiction); Womanizer is by Brittany Spears; I own Alex. Oh, and a few lines are from my friends.

Day 7

B: OMG Tedward. Guess WHAT.

Ed: _Good God what?_

B: I was reading this WT Fricken F FanFiction last night and in it, my blood turned you human when you sucked James venom from me in Phoenix.

A: HOLY SHITZERS!

Em: Bella-ana! What was the name of this LOVELY FanFiction??

B: Emmerz! Have you gone gay??????????

Em: Indeed I have sissy!

B: I've always wanted to know someone gay personally! This is awesome!

Ro: NOT FOR ME!

A: Get over yourself Rose-ay. He's OURS now. MWAHAHAHA!

B: Emmerz! Lets go get our nails done after school. I'm thinking Bubblegum Pink.

A: Ew! Not with his hair color! Mango Mermaid is MUCH better.

B: I still say bubblegum pink.

Ro: I say you're both insane!

Ed: Emmerz, you're disturbing me. You think fashion now?

Em: Yeah, and your Nikes, are so LAST CENTURY. I mean COME ON! You need some Sketchers! Airators or something. AND WHAT WAS THE NAME???

B: The name is the Antidote, my dear brother. I am on chapter 7.

Em: Coolyoz! But we are not only getting our nails done. FULL OUT SHOPPING SPREE.

A: Emmerz, I LOVE YOU. 3 But not as much as 3 Jazz-ay! 3

B: We HAVE to go to La Gucci's. They just opened and have all the fashions from like, 2000! And retro is IN.

A: I taught her well! *tear alert!*

J: So much love for the fashion.

Re: Can I go too??

Em: Yes, you can Renee-nay!

A: Hey! How come I don't have a nickname??

J: ………………I 3 u Allie-ace.

A: Aw! I 3 Jazz-ay!

Ro: None of you seem to see the major problem at hand.

Ed: Let them have their fun, Roselaya. They could use it. And Emmerz is kinda funny gay.

Ro: WTFrickenF is wrong with you??

J: Roselaya, calm down please. You're on the brink of insanity.

Alex: Can I go shopping too?

B: NO.

Alex: …..

Em: Omg, Tedward guess what.

Ed: What, Emmerz?

Em: Womanizer, women-Womanizer!

A: You're a womanizer!

Ro: Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womenizer

B: Baby

Em: You, you, you are

Ro: You, you, you are

A: Womanizer, womanizer womanizer

Em: Tedward is a playa!

B: What the heckerz?

A: Haha! Lmao!

___________________________________________________________

Yeah, I NEED Ideas, or this is the last chapter. I am like, out of it. So, support if you want to, if not. Okay then.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people that read this. I am SO sorry I haven't written anything new but I've been working on a huge project for a friend and I have a short deadline on getting it done and I've run out of yarn, so now I am on here for now until I get more yarn. So, here we go. I am going to do a Christmas

Special, thus is why I am posting it on Christmas. Except for the fact that it is several days AFTER Christmas, my apologies. My retarded brother and cousin broke my screen. Well, here goes. Oh, and give me your feedback on the new layout. Love it, hate it, or just, blah?

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Akmed + lines belong to Jeff Dunham. Alex is still mine.

Day 8-CHRISTMAS

Em: Can you believe we have school on Christmas?

B: Yeah, this is like, messed up yo!

Ed: Bella, why are you gangsta?

B: Cuz I am foo! You wanna go?

A: Haha, that is soooo lmao!

B: Answer me weklin. Do you wanna go?

Ed: ……….No.

B: That's what I thought.

Ed: ….My own wife has just terrorized me.

Ro: Get over yourself Edward. She terrorizes everyone.

Jacob: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

B: WTF??? JAKE! GET OUT OF MY PERFECT WORLD! I DON T WANT TO CAUSE YOU PAIN!

Jacob: What? I m just here to see my wife!

Ed: And just who is you're wife?

Jacob: Renesmee! Duh! Daddy-o, you re losing it!

Ed: ………………………………...................... *kills Jacob*

Re: Daddy! Nooooo! You've just killed my one true lover!

B: You re WHAT? You're too young to have sex!

A: Technically, she's too OLD to have sex, being as she's 113.

Ro: You know she's right Bella.

B: You re going to take their side Rose? She's pretty much your kid too.

Ro: Excuse me?

B: Well, DUH. I mean, Edward would have made me get an abortion if it wasn't for you.

Ed: Thanks love.

B: Anytime love.

J: Alice, you're the other women.

A: That's okay, you're the other man.

B: o.O…..What the crap?

A: We've both been having major affairs.

Ed: Interesting form of love Alice.

A: Thank you.

Ro: What are you talking about?

Em: yeah, that's….unreal.

A: We love each other so much, that we just want each other to be happy, no matter what.

J: Exactly.

B: Awwww, that's soooo sweet!

A: I know, tell me about it.

Ro: Valley girl

A: Thank you so much sweet heart

Em: HAPPY FRICKEN NEW YEAR!

Alex: you people do realize that we're supposed to be on break, right?

B: Then what the crap are you doing here??

Alex:……..

B: That's what I thought!

Alex: Why are you so mean Bella? *tear*

A: Awww! That's soooo cute!

B: Because I don't like you because you don't go away.

Alex: that's only because I love you!

B: Well I'm taken!

Alex: Why can't you give me a chance??

B: Because I've found my soul mate, go find yours.

Alex: Still so hurtful.

B: the truth hurts.

A: Amen to that.

Alex: Well, how about ONE date?

Akmed: SCILENCE! I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU TILL YOU"RE DEAD! And that's worse.

A: OMG! It's Akmed the Dead Terrorist!

Ed: Why are you here?

Akmed: Because it's a pain in the ass to be politically correct.

B: Haha, I love that little guy. Where's your son?

Akmed: Over there, over there, and up there.

Crowd: *laugh*

Akmed: It's not funny! My wife is still pissed at me! Kids blow up so fast these days.

Ed: Wait, how did he blow up?

Akmed: I'm a terrible parent. I took him to take your kid to work day.

Crowd: *laughs*

Akmed: Good night everybody!

B: I love him.

Ed: I love him too.

B: But I love you more.

Ed: I love you more too.

B: *snuggles*

Ed: *kiss*

A: Aw! So cute!

Em: Can we go home now? I'm tired.

B: What the crap?

Em: I mean I am bored.

B: Oh.

Ed: Yeah, we don't get tired.

Em: Well some of us do!

Ed:………no, not really.

Em: Shut up!

And, that, my dear readers and reviewers, is the end of Days of Note Passing. I am sorry, I know you love it, but I have simply run out of ideas. That is why this is so late and is the last day. Review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing! Kisses!


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Guess what my lovies? There is going to be a sequel! Yes, I know. SHOCK. But this one is going to be a little different. It may actually have a plot! It goes into Alice and Jasper's affairs. Big deal there! Wooo-hoo-hooOO! And you'll never guess who.

If you leave me reviews with ideas that YOU want to see in this amazing sequel, this I will DEFIANTLY put them in. I need all the ideas I can get.

So get those typer-fingers ready and type up a review telling me what you want!

Until I put up the sequel, good bye, in French. (Idk how to spell it XD)


End file.
